Destruction Family Valentine
by viridianaln9
Summary: How do the Brother of Destrution and thei family celebrate Valentine's Day. Well your about to find out. One-shot. Multiple Couples.


**Destruction Family Valentine's **

_Summary:_ _**How do the Brothers of Destruction and their family celebrate Valentine's Day? Well you guys re about to see. One-shot.**_

_Note:_ **This is another holiday Fic. I had too it's Valentines and I had to do one for them anyways the stories are like really short one-shots and some are spoilers that will come up later. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Roxanne, Aubrey, Solange, Ileana and Keon.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Destruction Family Valentine's **

It was Valentine's Day a day for love and couples. But everyone backstage wondered, if the Brothers of Destruction celebrate it. Mostly because the older generation of wrestlers knew of their marriages and the fact that both Kane and Undertaker had kids had them wondering. What they didn't know was that Valentines was a very important holiday in the Destruction Homes. It of course began with the newlyweds.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Randy and Solange **_

_Randy's and Solange Home _

This was practically their first Valentine's together besides the one where they had gotten married. So Randy was sweating bullet at the moment. Solange was getting a bit big not much with only three months in her pregnancy had her a bit moody. Not that he would say that out loud.

She had gone shopping because she was absolutely sure that she was going to have a girl. He wanted a boy, what father didn't when they had a child but whatever the baby was he was going to be happy as long as the child was healthy.

So it gave him tie to get their hoe ready for his surprise. For some reason he had a feeling that she was right. Mostly because he had been with Keon, Undertaker and Kane and Taker had told him straight out that he was going to have a little girl. It was weird hanging out with them but he was still getting used to it by now.

Randy got the living room decorated with rose petal all over the floor.

#

Solange was coming from her shopping trip. She couldn't get something overly sexy because of her beautiful pregnant stomach. But it was nice. She was dressed very nicely in a red dress but with flats. Her hair was done and she hoped that Randy wasn't home yet.

But as she arrived was going to open the door. Randy came out dressed nicely. He showed her a blindfold.

"What?" she said.

"You have to cover your eyes." Randy told her.

"Okay." Solange told him.

Randy covered her eyes.

"What do you have plan?" she asked him.

"Oh you'll see." He told her. He opened the door and went close to her ear. "Take off your shoes dear, your feet must be tired."

Solange took off her flats and she felt something on her feet. As they walked together Randy helped her sit down on the ground and she felt the carpet so she knew they were in the living room.

"Okay." Randy said and took the blindfold off her eyes.

"Oh My God, Randy." Solange told him. In-front of her was all the food she had been craving for the past few months. It was a lot of spicy food.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Randy told her.

"Ah, okay wait you have to wait" Solange told him. She went to the hall closet where she hid his present because he never opened that room door. Randy waited as she came to him. She was holding a box and gave it to him.

"Happy Valentine's." Solange told him. Randy opened the gift and he had to laugh, he had a feeling she was going to give him. Inside was a building set he had told her that he wanted to build the baby a tree house when he/ she was older.

"I also got you something else." Randy said.

"Really besides the food." Solange told him. She looked up to see a stuffed animal viper.

"Hey, I thought it could go to our son or daughter." Randy said. Solange felt tears in her eyes. "Don't cry."

"Their tears of happiness." She said and reached up to kiss him in the lips. "Best Valentine's ever." She told him.

"Yeah." Randy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Keon**_

_Super-Show _

Keon was in a European Tour with the WWE. Ashe walked the backstage area he had to be counting his lucky stars that he didn't have to worry about a girlfriend this year.

"Hey, Keon do you want to be my Valentine?" he turned to see Brie looking at him.

"Not this year." He told her. Brie turned around and he had to wonder if he had made a mistake. He had bought a flower but he didn't know who to give it too. He had no one to give it too that was more like it.

As he walked to the corner he heard crying. He wondered who would it be I mean it was Valentines and he may come from one of the scariest family line in the business but it was nice a nice day. As he walked he saw that it was no one else but Beth Phoenix he had an idea on who had made her cried.

"Beth." He said. She looked up at him and cleaned her tears away.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Are you okay?" he asked ignoring her tone.

"Of cant you see, how happy I am?" she told him.

"I was just asking." Keon told her and bent down to kiss her cheek taking her by surprised. "Happy Valentines." He told her and walked away.

#

It was much later when Beth was done with her match and she was changing that she saw something on top of her bag. It was a beautiful red rose, it had a note too.

_**A beautiful woman should never cry on this day**_

_**Yours Truly **_

_**A Fan**_

Beth had to smile and as she got her things and went to her hotel room she didn't notice that Keon looked her way and had a smile on his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Ileana**_

_Hotel Room _

Ileana was relaxing after the super-show it helped to calm her down. She was going to go out later to eat something. Unlike many of the girls she didn't mind being alone on Valentine's Day. Of course having the Dad and Uncle she had it was something you pretty much got used to once she hit her teen years.

As she got ready to go out she went to get dressed.

#

Evan and John were walking together outside.

"Why are you here aren't you going with anybody?" Evan asked.

"Not this year." John said.

"Seriously?" Evan told him.

"Yeah, you?"

"NO." Evan said.

"Oh; you're eyes still on Kane's baby girl." John teased.

"Shut it John." Evan said and smiled.

"You know a little birdy told me she didn't have a date tonight." John told him.

"I thought that she didn't date because of Kane and Taker." Evan told him.

"Please she's dated." John told him. "But you like her." John said.

"What do you want me to buy her a huge teddy bear and roses." Evan said.

"Yes, look you don't even have to tell her it's from you like a secret admirer." John said.

"You think; she will like it." Evan said.

"It doesn't hurt to try." John told him.

"Okay, but if something goes wrong I will find a way to kill you." Evan said.

#

Ileana decided to stay in her hotel room and watch movies and eat junk food. She was currently watching one of the Twilight movies when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh, Miss Jacobs something was left for you here in the lobby can you come pick it up." the receptionist said.

"Okay, I'll be right down." Ileana said and went downstairs.

#

Evan and John waited in the lobby to see if Ileana came.

"I can't believe you only gave her one rose." John told him.

"Oh leave it be." Evan said.

"Well here she comes lover boy." John said. Evan looked up to see Ileana in sweats and a spaghetti shirt coming to the reception.

#

"Who is it from?" Ileana asked the receptionist.

"Oh he asked me not to say anything and well its Valentine's after all." The receptionist told her. Ileana smiled at that.

"Alright, what did this mystery man give me?" she asked. The receptionist couldn't help but gush. She gave her the white box first. Ileana opened it and saw the red rose.

"Oh my." She said and raised it to smell the sweet fragrance.

"He also sent you this." the receptionist told her. When she got the medium size fluffy dog Ileana hugged it to her.

"This is so cute." Ileana said and looked at the receptionist.

"I know, he also left a note." Ileana grabbed it and opened it.

_**Hope you spent a great Valentine's you may not notice me, but I've noticed you and I hope one day you can see me. **_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

"I should be creped out, but the cuteness out-weights it." Ileana told her.

"Well I hope you get to see him some day." The receptionist told her.

"I hope so too." She said. She turned and saw Evan sitting down with John with the little puppy she covered her blush there was a part a very secret part maybe a girls dream that the gifts came from him. She moved to the elevator taking the gifts with her.

#

"The smile says she loves it." John told Evan.

"Yeah, I do hope I give her that showing my face." Evan told him.

"You never know." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Kane and Roxanne **_

Harvest, Maine

"Glenn what are we doing here?" Roxanne asked him.

"It's a surprise." Glenn told her.

"Will I have to wear a blindfold?' she asked him.

"Yes." Glenn told her and gave her the blindfold.

"Ah, Glenn really I better not be in black wedding dress when we get there." she told him.

"You won't be you look beautiful with what you're wearing." Glenn said.

Glenn drove with one hand as the other held his wife's hand tightly. He still couldn't believe after all this years she was still with him. Many women had told him he was a monster even the Divas but this woman next to him had never said that. Sure when she got pissed off she called him every name in the book if he really made her blow but with every bad word she made it up to him double time.

He arrived right where he wanted and he wanted to smile because he knew how much his wife had loved this home before all the terrible things that happened. He parked and went to Roxanne's side carrying her out. Roxanne grabbed onto his shoulders.

"We're here." He told her.

"So are you going to put me down?' Roxanne asked.

"Nope." He told her making her laugh. He carried her to the place that used to be their home and it was beautifully decorated for tonight.

He put her down and bent down to take the blindfold off her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said.

Roxanne looked around and she was was their old home it was filled with candles and flowers filled the room.

"Come on." Glenn told her. They walked through the house and Roxanne had a feeling she knew where they would be heading. When he opened the door to their old bedroom Roxanne was shocked.

It was more beautifully decorated with the same colors when she had first come to be with him.

"Kane you did this." she told him.

"Yes." He told her and kissed her. "Do you like the surprise?" he asked.

Roxanne wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love the surprise." She told him. "This beats my Valentines present." She told him. Glenn smiled and kissed her once more this time more deeply.

"Yes it does." He said with a small chuckle one that reminded her of Kane

"I love you both." She told him and Glenn smiled.

"Really." He said.

"Of course." She told him and made him bent down to kiss him. They kissed each other before Glenn laid her on the bed full of petals.

They made love like nobody's business and it was beautiful, Glenn and Kane marked her as his like all those years ago.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Undertaker and Aubrey **_

Taker smiled as his wife came dressed unlike her but still looking beautiful like always.

"What do you have plan Taker?" She told him.

"You'll see darling." Taker told her.

"I swear Mark sometimes your way to mysterious." Aubrey told him. She was dressed in jeans with a spaghetti shirt and a leather jacket. Taker chuckle silently at her changing of names she always did.

"Come on." Taker said. He was in-front of his motorcycle and Aubrey saw it.

"Oh hell's no I am not getting in that thing." She told him.

"You've been married to me all this years and you are still scare of it." Taker said.

"I'm not scare I just don't like it." Aubrey told him.

"Come on, for me." he said.

"Fine." Aubrey said.

Taker helped her into the bike behind him and she wrapped herself against him as he turned the bike on. He knew that she loved being on the road but was scared of the motorcycle.

As they began to drive Aubrey held on to him tighter and Mark had to smile. The ride when slower when she held more lightly and Aubrey had to smile. She knew that he knew that she loved to be in the motorcycle with him.

She felt the air on her hair and she had to smile brightly.

They arrived to the beach because well it was one of their favorite places. Mark helped her off and he smirked.

"All that fuss for you to enjoy the ride." He said.

"Shut-it Mark." Aubrey said.

They walked in the beach and they both felt peaceful considering all the crazy things they did for work. They had taken off their boots leaving them on the upper level and they held hand as they got their feet wet. Mark took the little box off his pocket.

Aubrey looked back at her husband and was surprised to see him holding a box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You always think I forget Valentines and like always I didn't." he told her with a smile that only she got to see. She smiled and opened the little box. It was a little necklace of a heart in the back of it; it had her name and his inscribed.

"I love it." Aubrey told him. "Can you put it on?"

Mark got behind her and put on the necklace. She turned around in his arms.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Perfect." He told her. He bent down to kiss her.

They kissed before he got her in his arms and ran into the water where they laughed at each other and smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this one-shot. I know it might be late. Also guys I have a poll up and I need you guys to vote it's in my profile. Review.**


End file.
